1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation log data management system for providing a user with an appropriate information service by effectively using operational log data of a plurality of devices.
2. Background Art
As a technology to predict a user's behavior, in particular, a method to utilize mobile log data for marketing or information recommendation has been conventionally suggested. For example, there is a method for recording a user's mobile log data by information terminal provided with a Personal Handyphone System (PHS) or a cell phone function, predicting the user's behavior from the mobile log data, and transmitting, to the information terminal, information according to the predicted behavior via a PHS network or a cell phone network (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent publication No. 2000-293540 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent publication No. 2000-324246).
However, the conventional technology has targeted a single device such as collecting mobile log data of a cell phone between base stations. Networking of devices is predicted to develop even more in the future. Thus, it is necessary to integrate various log data information from a plurality of devices which belong to a user and to utilize the log data information, via the network, for marketing research such as analysis of the user's preference or a content recommendation service.
Also, a context aware service which provides a service according to the context, using information which is analysis of a user's preference or state based on various log data information, or a service which reflects individual preference, interest, concern and usage (hereinafter referred to as life characteristics in general) even more is needed.